Una semana
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: (UA) Marron pierde a Trunks en una batalla, aún así sigue viva gracias a la fortaleza de él. Un desconocido la salva de la muerte, aquel el androide número diecisiete con el cual convive una semana. Por su parte el llega a sentir algo por ella. ¡Crack Pairing! [Marron x 17]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una semana_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

— _¡Basta Marron! ¡Estaré bien!—exclamó enojado Trunks—¡Sálvate!_

— _¡Trunks no me iré porque te amo y quiero estar a tu lado!—exclamó ofuscada, pero tan valiente, porque quería decírselo de una buena vez._

 _El muchacho de cabellos lilas y de ojos azules la miró desconcertado, se quedó inmóvil observándola… como ella temblaba de frío, como se desvanecía en sus propias narices._

— _¡Si me amas Sálvate!_

— _¡¿Y si mueres?!_

— _Viviré en tu corazón eternamente—dijo con la voz quebrada, abrazándola tan fuertemente llorando con ella._

— _Bésame…_

 _Trunks la beso, cristalizó con ella, resplandeciendo juntos entre aquel mundo oscuro y luego rápidamente se desprendió de Marron y la empujó para que se fuera, para que lo dejara morir en el intento por salvar a la tierra. Lo vio hacerse frente con su espada; lo vio tratando de salvar la vida que había en la tierra._

 _»Y si muero, viviré eternamente en tu corazón_.

* * *

—Vaya una muchacha herida pero muy bonita—sonrió maliciosamente el joven de ojos celestes que no paraba de observar a la jovencita que yacía en el suelo, con muchas heridas.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, observó su traje y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos para ver alguna pertenencia valiosa, pero no había nada más que semillas de café.

—Nada interesante ¡Que perdida de tiempo!

Y cómo rayito de luz, ella abrió con dificultad sus ojos, el androide se quedó quieto observándola y vio sus hermosos ojos celestes brillar tanto que lo dejaron bobo.

Ella se quejó, pero luego sin ni siquiera notar que tenía a un extraño en sus narices susurró el nombre de quién amaba.

—Trunks...

—¿Trunks?—se preguntó irritado el azabache, era como una punzada en el corazón. Algo ofuscado frunció el ceño.

Él se levantó de suelo, y quiso alejarse de ella y marcharse en su camioneta y dejarla a su suerte. Después de todo esa chiquilla no tenía nada valioso más que su lindo rostro.

Ella pudo notar que al que tenía en frente no era Trunks, era un joven de cabellos negros y ojos celestes, si no veía mal era apuesto. Quiso preguntarle por Trunks, pero de seguro no sabría nada, pero con un poco de fuerzas que le quedaban pudo murmurar lo único que le quedaba « _Sálvame»_

El androide regresó su mirada a ella, alzó una ceja y se agachó hacia ella.

—¿Por qué yo te salvaría?

La rubia cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, él no la salvaría de seguro la dejaría morir, lo que le habías dicho aquel hombre la termino de matar, era un malvado sin corazón. Y ella en lo único que pensaba era si Trunks vivía o si había muerto, pero como saberlo si ni siquiera podía levantarse. Y comenzó a llorar en silencio, solo podía verse las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, si esperanza no quería salvarla y no tenía a Trunks.

¿Era mejor morir?

—Estas llorando…—acarició su rostro, quitando la lágrima que caía lentamente—Te salvaré con una condición.

Marron aún sin entender nada de lo que él decía solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente, no tenía ninguna fuerza para pronunciar ni A ni B.

—Me darás algo a cambio, cosa que ya pensaré.

Ella parpadeó.

—Bien, ahora te llevaré a mi cabaña—la tomó de los brazos bruscamente y la puso en su espalda con bastante facilidad. No tuvo ningún cuidado con ella, realmente era tan frío que casi ella no le importaba.

Marron en su espalda pudo percibir el delicioso aroma de su perfume ¡Caray era delicioso! Cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse profundamente dormida, allí ella se sentía protegida, era una sensación rara pero tan agradable, quería descansar aunque sea en la espalda de aquel hombre.

(…)

Marron abrió lo ojos al fin, lo primero que vio fue el techo de la cabaña, y el foco que alumbraba el lugar. Con las fuerzas recuperadas un tanto mejor, se levantó lentamente, aún le dolía el cuerpo pero ya no era como antes, estaba mejor. Se vio vendada y con una bata de seda blanca.

Se sonrojó al instante, alguien la había desvestido y cambiado. Claro de seguro había sido el chico de ojos celestes. Rápidamente se revisó, alzó la bata y pudo ver en su abdomen una venda grande.

Asustada, un tanto porque alguien la había visto en paños menores se sonrojó por completo. El chico, el debió haber sido ¡Él!

—¿Que pasa muchachita? —la voz se distinguió en la habitación, ella miró hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el muchacho de ojos claros mirándola seductoramente, cosa que la espantó.

Ella tragó saliva, la mirada de él era muy fría casi como el hielo, era alguien particular, no parecía normal, era guapo y tan seductor que la intimidaba.

—Ahora que ya te salve—se acercó a ella divertido, era como un gato con su bola de estambre, presentía que se divertiría con ella. —¿Me dirás cómo te llamas?

Marron boquiabierta, trató de pronunciar sin tanto nerviosismo su nombre pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo oía latir su corazón.

—Ma…Ma…Marron, así me llamo—en tartamudeos, aún roja de la vergüenza pudo pronunciar su nombre con ciertas dificultades. Pero lo hizo.

—Marron…—rio—Que nombre para más gracioso.

—¡¿Que le ves de gracioso?!—exclamó enojada, era tan antipático pero seductor a la vez que se sentía confundida ¿Cómo podría existir un hombre como él?

Él alzó una ceja y acarició su barbilla—Si te lo digo ¿No te molestas?—soltó una carcajada.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Yo?—se llevó una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido—Ja, Ja, Ja—la ironía predominaba sus frases—Deberías recordar que yo te salve.

—Y oye tú burlón ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Diecisiete .

Marron frunció el ceño ¿Eso acaso era un nombre? Sonrío divertida, el muchacho claramente no era normal.

—Eso no es un nombre—alzó una ceja, poniendo una de sus mechas de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Pues acostúmbrate porque así me llamo—dijo tirándole en la cama una manzana—Cómetela, te ves hambrienta.

Marron la tomó y rápidamente la devoró, estaba hambrienta no había comido hace un par de días, y para ella una simple manzana era mucho.

—Gracias—murmuró con los ojos brillantes, era una delicia, por lo menos el de había apiadado de ella.

—Bueno muchacha, me largo de aquí, no me diviertes tanto—mintió.

—Bueno antes de que te vayas ¿Sabes algo sobre un muchacho de cabellos lilas y espada? —dijo algo angustiada, con desesperación, es que estaba tan preocupada por Trunks que detuvo al hombre que recién había conocido.

Diecisiete regresó a mirarla, vio en su rostro la preocupación, vio mucho en sus ojos, pero había de decirle la verdad por más que duela, él sabía sobre él. Aquel muchacho había muerto en la batalla, explotó junto al villano y al final salvó la tierra. Claramente un héroe.

—El pues murió—tan crudo, tan frío lo dijo como algo que no merecía ni un poco de consideración con ella.

—¿Cómo? —los ojos de ellas se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

—El murió, los noticieros trasmitieron como él salvo a la tierra, pero murió en el intento—se cruzó de brazos mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡No, no es verdad!—dijo mientras lloraba, mientras su mundo se destruía, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, estaba tan destruida que hasta al mismo androide le comenzaba a doler por haber sido tan duro con ella.

—¡Lo es!—y de nuevo fue frío.

—¡Trunks no puede estar muerto! ¡No!—gritó tirándose a la cama, llorando sobre la almohada, ella estaba totalmente destruida. Es que no creía que el amor de su vida había muerto, es que era algo que no asimilaba.

Diecisiete se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, la observó llorando sin control. Ella parecía que moriría en vida, diecisiete la observó indeterminados minutos sin decir nada. No era que no le importaba, pero prefirió el silencio.

—Sera mejor que te olvides de él, está muerto y no regresara a la vida nunca ¡Así que deja de llorar!—le habló al oído a lo que la rubia se quedó en silencio.

Marron se levantó y lo miró con irá, apretó lo puños y le propinó una cachetada, haciendo que el joven de cabellos largos y negros se quedará impactado ¡Una mocosa lo había golpeado! Eso nunca le había pasado, jamás, nunca de la nunca alguien le había hecho eso.

—¿Como te atreviste?

—¡Eres un insensible!—exclamó mientras lloraba—Trunks…Trunks…¡yo lo amaba y ahora tú te burlas de él, que te salvo la vida de ese maldito!

Diecisiete sintió una sensación extraña, la muchacha era tan dulce y aguerrida que se sintió atraído a ella, vaya era una mujer con agallas.

—Solo eres una idiota—se levantó de la cama y la dejo sola en la habitación llorando desconsoladamente, es muchacha si que tenía bastante valentía para pegarle a un androide, que podía haberla matado. Bueno al fin y al cabo ella no lo sabía.

.

.

.

Se levantó lentamente, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y bajó la escaleras para ir a ver al hombre que había cuidado de ella, pero a la vez se burlaba de su estado. Lo buscó y lo vio en la cocina sentado con los pies sobre la mesa, todo un maleducado. Él dormía plácidamente, sin importarle nada, y no podía negarla era muy atractivo.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina y dio una sonrisa de medio lado, él no había notado su presencia o eso creía. Prendió la cocina y tomó la sartén para freír algo para comer, en sí la manzana no le había brindado satisfacción así que rebuscó en los reposteros y encontró muchas cosas, abrió el refrigerador y ¡Bingo! Habían huevos, perfectos para lo que deseaba. Rebuscaba mucho más, ahora solo necesitaba especias para que quedara delicioso, algo que había aprendido cuando vivía con Trunks. Ella le cocinaba y él le enseñaba algunos trucos con la comida, fueron tan lindos aquellos momentos donde habían paz, tanto que a veces sentía en el pecho aquel sabor agridulce.

 _«Aunque yo muera, viviré eternamente en tu corazón»_

—Vaya, ¿Qué haces?—habló el azabache a su espalda palmeando una de las nalgas de Marron y eso hizo que ella al instante se sonrojara. El androide ya se había levantado, y la había pillado justamente rebuscando entre la comida ¡Que muchacha!

Marron se volteó de golpe, y quedó acorralada entre el refrigerador y diecisiete, se sintió tan asustada que no pudo decir absolutamente nada, y el corazón de nuevo se le salía del pecho.

—Si quieres comer…Hay algo de pizza en la nevera, la calientas y ya—Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

—No—tragó saliva—Quiero huevos revueltos—sacó uno de sus brazos señalando la sartén con cierto nerviosismo.

El androide sonrío muy divertido, y la dejó ir, se estaba divirtiendo con ella, quizás pasaría lindos días a su lado. Él era el gato persiguiendo a su ratón de juguete.

Marron corrió a la cocina y comenzó a freír, estaba temblando, aquel hombre tan apuesto le ponía de pelos de punta. Pero era tan diferente a Trunks, era lo contrario de su amado que extrañaba tanto, diecisiete era un frívolo sin sentimientos, burlón y cretino.

Eso era lo que creía…

—¿Marron, que te parece si vamos acordando lo que me debes?

—¿Te refieres a la condición Diecisiete?—preguntó mientras rompía uno de los huevos para batirlos.

—Así es muchachita—dijo mientras está pensaba sobre aquello. Divertido y muy sonriente el androide puso sus manos detrás de su nuca. Procuró ponerla en aprietos para que se sonrojara , así se veía más bonita.

Marron por lo poco que había conocido del hombre, sabía que era un rebelde sin control, y por cosas así sabía que la condición no era nada bueno, pero ella debía cumplirla, aunque habría sido mejor morir si ya no estaba con Trunks porque lo extrañaba tanto y ahora estaba viva al lado de un maniático.

—Bueno…seria muy lindo si te ayudo a reparar tu casa y luego me puedo ir para no verte la cara nunca más—sonrió dulce.

—Si…buen plan. Pero también me ayudarás con lo que yo quiera— se señaló algo serio.

—Bueno…solo esta semana y me voy—dijo mientras miraba hacía el suelo.

—Ok.

.

.

.

.

Marron se quedó con diecisiete por unos días, aquellos donde Diecisiete comenzó a atraerse por la muchacha rubia que lo ayudo en tareas del hogar y algunas cosas con la cabaña. Todo fue de maravilla, aunque el se había propuesto a fastidiarla con tonterías sobre su nombre, pero nada mal.

Y como un ave, el último día llegó tanto como el trato, como la mini convivencia se acabaron, solo había una cosa por hacer : Cocinar por última vez para diecisiete, la última tarea.

—¿Qué quieres de cenar?—preguntó poniéndose un mandil de color rojo con el diseño de tomates, se veía raro pero eso divertía la dulce rubia.

Diecisiete de leer el periódico paso a atender a la muchacha, la observó por unos minutos y no le respondió.

—¿Oye?

—Marron sorpréndeme ¿Vale?—dijo algo fastidiado, en verdad todo era un maldito plan para que ella le preparara algo bueno, como despedida. Bueno para él era una pena que la chica que se fuera, pero Marron al final podría irse lejos y eso la alegraba mucho.

—¡Bueno, haré lo que pueda!—bramó tirando el trapo de cocina sobre la mesa, estaba enojada con él y no veía la hora de irse para siempre y no verlo nunca más…

Marron sin querer volteó a mirarlo, él seguía leyendo y supo que si lo extrañaría porque al fin de cuentas se había vuelto su amigo, aquel que la salvó y la hizo reír en varias ocasiones. Sería imposible olvidarlo.

Sus ojos que brillaban tanto, su sonrisa maliciosa ¿Cómo podría sentir que lo extrañaría?

 _» ¡No, basta Marron!—se dijo así misma_.

Estaba sintiendo algo raro por el hombre de cabellos largos, y claro ella no admitiría nada. Era un frívolo, cómo podría decir que lo extrañaría, era algo muy tonto para la rubia.

—¿Oye? ¿Te apuras?—dijo diecisiete sacándola de sus pensamientos, de nuevo mostrando ser tan irritante.

—¡Si, ya! cómo tú no cocinas de seguro no sabes lo cansado que es esto—frunció el ceño.

Él se levantó divertido, la muchacha le había dado una estupenda idea. Un buen reto de despedida.

—Te apuesto a que sé cocinar.

—Ja, ja lo dudo.

—Bueno…—tomó una de los mandiles y se lo colocó, dirigiéndose a la cocina sacó de la nevera algunas cosas y comenzó con sus preparativos—Siéntate y espera las delicias mías.

Marron sonrío. La idea de que diecisiete cocinara le agradaba, y era tonto. Vaya quien lo diría el hombre de rebelde personalidad cocinaba. Si que era revelador, ella sin poder hacerlo soltó una risita dulce.

—¿De que te ríes?

—Oh, no nada—volteó la mirada apenada.

Diecisiete volvió a su labor, claramente quería sorprender a la rubia y quizás obtener algo de ella. Había de reconocerlo por más que no quisiera, ella le gustaba y mucho. Y aunque ella no sentía lo mismo que él, le gustaba tenerla a su lado y era una pena que ella se fuera.

.

.

.

—Esta listo—dijo sirviendo la deliciosa comida a la rubia, que parecía estar muy atenta a cada movimiento del androide.

—Perfecto—exclamó emocionada con aquella sonrisa que hacía feliz a Diecisiete, la sonrisa de ella era muy agradable ¿como ese tal Trunks había preferido morir en vez de vivir con ella a escondidas, protegiendo su amor?

Pero claro, él la debió haber querido tanto que prefirió morir a cambio de que ella viviera en paz. Era verdad, el era un héroe y la amo mucho, nunca se compararía con él.

—Espera…estas sangrando—la rubia habló preocupada mirando su dedo donde se desprendía un hilo de sangre.

Diecisiete se miró y sí, se había cortado, de seguro al picar la carne, todo por andar pensando y ni cuenta se había dado. Marron rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca de un botiquín para curarlo.

—Dame tu mano.

—¿Eh?

—¡Dame tu mano!—exclamó—Bien…ahora te curaré para que ya no sangres—sonrió dulcemente.

La rubia curó con suma delicadeza, diecisiete esquivaba su mirada para no sonrojarse, es que ella era tan dulce y bonita que había sido imposible enamorarse de ella en una semana. Terminando de desinfectar la herida, le puso una curita en el dedo y termino con él, al fin lo había curado.

—Ahora ya podré comer tranquila—guardó el botiquín, lavo sus manos y se dispuso a comer lo que él le había preparado.

Muy gustosa, comió y no era de mentir pero estaba delicioso, lo comió con tanto gusto que poco le importó la apuesta secreta, y sí fue delicioso. Parecía que tenía buena sazón, nada mal.

—Parece que te gustó—dijo acercándose a la mesa con una ceja alzada. La rubia asintió y diecisiete sonrío malicioso—Ahora dame algo tuyo para sentirte cerca cuando te vayas. Ese es mi paga por haberte ganado.

Marron sorprendida, se sacó una pulsera que había comprado junto con diecisiete hace unos días atrás en esa feria. Se las dio y este la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La expresión de Diecisiete se tornó seria, miró a la rubia desafiante.

—Ahora vete de mi casa, ahora vete por favor o harás esto más difícil—le dio la espalda a la rubia, no la dejo mi reaccionar. Ella sin más se levantó aún con el corazón en la mano y tenía una sensación rara en el pecho, esas que nunca comprenderá.

Tomó una mochila que el mismo androide de le había dado con alimentos y sin más decirle _«Adiós»_ y este ni siquiera se regresó a mirarla. Ella abrió la puerta y lo vio sentado como siempre: Con las piernas sobre la mesa, tan varonil como solía ser.

Tomó aire, y sin querer llorar comenzó a caminar lentamente por el bosque, aún con recuerdos mezclados de Trunks y el frívolo de diecisiete, ella se marchó.

.

.

.

Diecisiete contempló la puerta de su casa, se sintió tan mal por haberla tratado así, pero así era mejor. Porque despedirse haría las cosas más difíciles, porque dolería verla partir.

¿O no?

Diecisiete sin tanto pensarlo salió corriendo de su casa, y tomó vuelo rápido y trató de hallarla y despedirse de ella, así doliera pero por lo menos no se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

Ella dispuesta a tomar un taxi a la capital del Oeste, se puso de pie a esperar un taxi de esos pocos que pasaban por ahí, porque la carretera estaba dañada a causa de algunas batallas. Espero paciente, pero nada, y en lo único que pensaba era en diecisiete. Era una locura no poder quitárselo de la cabeza. La había tratado mal pero lo extrañaba ¿Qué era eso?

—¡Hola señorita!

—¿Oh, me llevaría a la capital del Oeste, Capsule Corporación?

—Si claro, suba—el conductor abrió la puerta de su taxi e hizo que esta suba.

Ella subió, y el conductor arrancó dispuesto a llevarla a su destino, claro estaba ¡Adiós Diecisiete! ¡Adiós a todo! Era el fin de su convivencia semanal. Una semana había sido suficiente para…

Cuando estuvo apunto de darse cuenta de lo que sentía, el carro frenó bruscamente y ella se impulsó hacia delante. El chófer comenzó tartamudear pues delante de el auto, diecisiete estaba ahí, había chocado con él, pero Diecisiete no tenía ningún rasguño.

Marron bajó del auto y lo vio con su sonrisa torcida, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo. Después de todo lo que habían vivido en esa semana había un cariño, no como el amor que ella sentía hacía Trunks, pero sí, lo quería mucho.

Diecisiete sin poder evitarlo las tomó bruscamente de los hombros y hizo que ella lo mirará con sus cristalinos ojos celestes, ambos pares de ojos conectados por distintas sensaciones.

—No quería dejarte partir Marron…pero quería despedirme.

—Yo también Diecisiete, quería despedirme.

Ambos sonrieron. Diecisiete no quiso pensarlo, no quiso detenerse y apretó a la rubia en su pecho y la besó. Marron se quedó quieta, no movió ni un solo dedo, se había quedado en Shock. Él se apartó de ella apenado, con la mirada vigorosa. Victorioso al final.

—Nos volveremos a ver Marron—y sin más se fue volando, dejándola pensativa. Sonriente al final.

—Adiós Diecisiete, le contaré a mi Tía Bulma sobre ti—susurró llevando una mano a su pecho.

Y ella le dijo al chófer que siguiera su rumbo, que debían llegar a Capsule que había mucho que hacer.

Y sí, Trunks vivía en ella, pero Diecisiete quizás era un nuevo comienzo. El rebelde era una nueva esperanza de amor.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _¡Hola lectores!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, que este fic tan ndhdndgdndh haya sido de su agrado XD_

 _Es que fue taaaan hermoso escribirlo, me morí, es que no puedo fue tan hermoso T_T Me partió el Kokoro en mil trocitos._

 _Pero en fin…_

 _Que lindo!_

 _Espero que les hay gustado y tenido una grata lectura, recibo tomatazos y todo por el Crack. Y comprenderé si me quieren matar por hacer este fic, pero es algo que he querido hacer desde mucho. Ya que desde que leí en_ _ **Tiempos de Cólera de Kuraudea**_ _me enamoré, es muy hermoso aquel fic y se los recomiendo mucho. Te mando muchos besitos_ _ **Kura**_ _._

 _Y nada más que decir, me voy corriendo y si les gusto llévenselo favoritos y me dejan su review._

 _Ok no. Bueno si desean XD._

 _ **Besotes de Bri.**_


End file.
